bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouiki Unohana
(Tenshi descent) | birthday = 20th of March | gender = Male | height = 195.58cm (6'5") | weight = 113kg (250lbs.) | eyes = Black | hair = Black | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself Terumi Unohana Gotei 13 Soul Society | occupation = Shinigami | previous occupation = Prisoner | team = None | partner = Terumi Unohana | base of operations = | marital status = Engaged | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Kazeninoru | bankai = Tenshin Kazeninoru }} "Even in a crumbling, fleeting world, he is the lone hero with a stone cold resolve." - JR. Ryōiki Unohana (領域ノ花 烈, "Unohana Ryouiki") was a former prisoner held in Kōhai Tochi Prison during a battle with the Collective Vices. Prior to this, he was under the tutelage of Captain Unohana of the 4th Division and also her adopted son. In order to help his comrades he willingly gave himself up for capture after being persuaded by members of the Collective Vices that they would slaughter his loved ones if he refused. Centuries later, he escaped with the help of his girlfriend, Terumi Fujita and friend, Shigeru Yūdai. He was later happily welcomed back into , and at first, was given the chance to captaincy but declined, having decided to fight against the injustice of Kohai Tochi and the Collective Vices. Personality "The illuminate beacon of light in a world of utter darkness and compulsion. " - Terumi Fujita Throughout the duration of Ryoiki's life, he has always been a hard figher and a willful person. In times of adversity is exactly when he truly shines. Against the odds, he displays a impassive attitude and from his time in prison he has learned that a person must watch what they say in order to survive. That survival is key, and that the person who knows how each piece "moves" can easily manipulate them. For example, during his time in prison he acted differently: kind, slightly more free and somewhat talkative to Izumi, however he was much more abrasive and assertive towards other guards. In truth, he is extremely stoic. Capable of adapting to various, unexpected occurences and reacting to them correctly. Not neccessarily fearless when faced with hardships, but willing to face danger if it corresponds with his code of conduct. Not only is he stoic mentally, but also physically. His immense willpower accompanied with the right circumstances, Ryouiki can be amazingly resilent. During his escape of Kohai Tochi Prison, he sustained wounds beyond that of anyone there. His entire left shoulder blade was broken, his spiritual power was drained, his body was battered and bleeding yet despite the pain he was able to continue the fight. Of course, he would only go to such extensive lengths in battle for a reason: in that battle, it was his freedom. He was thirsty to feel free after his many years captive. Just as anyone would, he was thriving to feel free once again and willing to fight for it. Not yet elaborated upon, Ryouiki unfurls once in battle as a competitive, confident, slight arrogant and fight-loving individual, although this is barred by his exterior attitude of friendliness and other attributes. However, it is still shown quite often whenever he battles, epecially, whenever his signature "smile" is seen in battle. Ryouiki has never been one to let others down. Comrades, family, and loved ones alike he has always been an independent man who goes to extremely far lengths to ensure the safety of his loved ones. His desire to defend his friends, displays his reliability. He isn't one to let a friend down, even if that certain person is "lost". During his escape, he was well beyond his limit yet his desire to stand and walk by those he once knew, was strong. Terumi noted that he had an iron resolve in every situation and compared it to the vast, unrelenting ocean. Centuries ago, he left the comfort of his home in Soul Society - he believed that the Collective Vices would kill his loved ones - so that he may become a prisoner, and in his mind losing his freedom was worth paying the price for keeping others safe. His protective nature over Terumi also extends to whenever she is put in harms way, he believes she can be harmed, or even when she is out with friends, though he trusts her greatly, and knows that she can hold her own against any opponent; claiming that he loves her independence most about her, and vice-versa for Terumi. Perfectly shown during his escape of prison, Ryouiki took on a entirely different persona. Perhaps it was from the years held captive, and suffered at the hands of this man, or the centuries kept from his loved ones. Whatever the reason, once he realized that he was needed back in Soul Society, he fought like hell to escape. More so, he acted very avengeful and was consumed by his hate. For a brief moment, was was fighting blind until Shigeru had convinced him to calm down. If it weren't for his intervention, he would have most likely failed in the battle at hand. Noted by Terumi, she could literally tell how hate-seeking he was by his facial expression. A gaze so horrific that it froze her still, Ryouiki can truly be tormenting and ruthless in battle, if angered enough. Much earlier, in the battle when Terumi was harmed, he was clearly angered, and his anger was reflected by his intense spiritual pressure. Despite his immense level of adaptability, he can still be quite overwhelmed during a battle and has seen being shocked multiple times in past battles, so much in fact, that once against Retsu his entire being froze up. Ryouiki is, deep down, a friendly, eccentric, and kind man which has allowed him to make his acquaintance easily. During his time at the Shinou Academy, he wasn't disliked because of his slum background nor was he thought of as arrogant because of his rich status. He was refined, well mannered and kind towards all people. Regarding them as friends upon first meeting, he gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Therefore, he gave everyone near him atleast some respect. At long last, during the final moments of his escape and first moments of freedom, he said the following to Shigeru, who had assisted him in his escape. "You are a person I can trust... I hate goodbyes. They mean that a person isn't going to see the other again. But two powerful fighters like us will meet again. Its fate that we do. So, until next time, Shigeru-dono!" Ryouiki, ever since his resurgence has shown to be quite laidback and demonstrates so in his posture, tone and clothing, however this is assuming that he isn't feeling like he is threatened as seen when he immediately reacted by straightening his back, preparing for battle, and lifting a barrier over Terumi during Angelic Dreams. Toward children or those of lower status, despite his formal manner of speaking to those who deserve such, he will be impressionable cold and also display confidence as if it was a plague. He also eympathized with Shigeru as it was easy for him to see that Shigeru had been through intense strife, forced to make hard choices and had done things he wasn't entirely proud of similar to himself. But, for Ryouiki the end justifies the means when it comes to protecting his loved ones. Following his incarceration, Ryouki has become stoic and impressionably cold. His former trust and doubtless attitude have long since vanished, replaced by a iron clad mask, with two piercing eyes that gaze upon all with varying degrees of distrust and suspicion. However if one were to overcome their initial instinct to run in fright, his demeanor changes, becoming noticably warmer, showing a hint that the charismatic and charming man from before still lives. He has quite the confident disposition though, showing his confident aura frequently with his facial expressions and with his demanding spiritual aura, exuded to intimidate others when entering battle. To add, he intentionally, if winning a battle will proceed to taunt and goad his foe, showing negligence toward them in an attempt to display his own power. This can be as cruel by some, but Ryouiki sees it as allowing a chance at escape for his opponents. This can be interpreted as "left-over" anger and resentment by Sabishii that manifests as arrogance and confidence when entering battle. Even when completely calm and serene, he displays cruelty and callous nature that overwhelms any sense of kindness hidden underneath. However, it would seem through battle with peers he can beecome considerably kinder; whether this came from his newly renewed love or established resolve, he can easily gain respect and friends through common means of battle, as seen when he gained a free through his battle with Kei, to which, Terumi noted his growth. Still with Ryouiki, he has a code of conduct that he has always lived by. That being the main reason behind all his actions, his extensive willpower and his day-to-day decisions. Far in his past, back in his academy days, he wished to stand on an equal level with his sensei, Retsu Unohana. Alongside her, he comments "her cold glare sent shills down my spine and all the while, the world crumbled around me like a picture fading from view. My feet lost there balance and barreled to the ground; unable to breathe, move, think. Her spiritual pressure was crushing yet divine, my power paled in comparison to hers. Yet through it all, she kept that same expression." He was terrified of her spiritual pressure, and intoxicated by her person. From day one, this was his main motivation; acceptance into the Gotei 13 as a testament that his power was on the same plain as Retsu. However, as time gradually grew on he realized that his undying committment is not aligned with the Gotei 13, nor those powerful figures he once admired but in his comrades. From his first days, he swore that he would live by a code of conduct, which emphasized justice and natural righteousness. His current convinction is to bring about change in Kohai Tochi, in addition to marrying Terumi. Appearance Following his resurgence back into Soul Society and prior to his meeting with fellow Tenshi Hybrid, Kei Yume, Ryouiki was able to heal the majority of his wounds dealt to him from his time in prison; the scars that bolstered on his back are now healed, having been seemingly evaporated into non-existence by the exceptional healing skills of both Terumi and Ryouiki. Most noticeable, his wounds from his battle with Sabishii and the lethal wound dealt to his throat has since recovered tremendously, also being the predominant factor in Ryouiki's curiousity about his Tenshi skills, consequently leading to his meeting with 3rd Division Captain. He also received a much needing shaving and haircut for his ceremony, and ever since has tied his hair back into a pony-tail. His dress code changes dramatically, adorning similar formal clothing that matches that of Terumi showing his laid-back side while at the same time being battle-ready clothes also. He now adorns a form-fitting white T-shirt that shows most of his handsome features, and doesn't fail to accentuate his rather imposing muscular build, which has only been healed since his time in Kohai Tochi, proving that he has not only healed, but improved since that time. Over his lower portion he wears black pants that billow in the wind (even when there is no wind) proving that he prefers to dress less formal since he no longer has a reason to impress or be formal. He wears thick black boots that appear to be resemblant of army boots. His facial expressions or pretty much the same; boasting stares that embody the emotion he feels at the moment and excrets it outward as if it was blood pouring out from a wound. Awhile ago, when he was giving spiritual power to Shigeru, the latter described the energy as pure and whole, noting that his personality, and positive charisma are shown by his spiritual pressure. This is also seen when his Wisdom energy began to whip about angrily when he seen Terumi harmed. His Zanpakutou is carried at his side and hidden by a black sheathe. As a child, a tramautic event, believed to having occurred during a sparring session with Retsu Unohana, indefinitely sealed away his wings. It wasn't until the revelation of his Wisdom powers and Tenshi heritage that his wings manifested once more, shocking him and Terumi, to which the latter described them to be softer than silk yet ten times stronger than steel. Worthe mentioning, he almost always looks quite frightening in his current state; yet this is his own natural personality. Following his escape, he has been shown to have attained quite the personality change, the past entirely calm, imposing and rash Ryouiki has been replaced, at least appearance-wise, with a impressionably cold exterior that lords over all who come his way. His defining build matches, if not surpasses that of man men in the Gotei 13, noting his rather intimidating frame. In addition, he tends to give anyone who enters his vicinity or he believes is of ill-will a "bad-look", one of great suspicion that his two iron pupils bolting forth to examine intent and possibly deliver a deflty blow if given the right provocation. Underneath this, rarely seen, is the kind, strong-willed and protective Ryouiki who will fight till the end for those he calls comrades; truly, if one were to see beneath his facade of bravado than his carefree and kind side would be evident in his hunched posture and warm smile. Plot *'Introit of Knowledge' (Flashback of one of many training sessions with Retsu Unohana) *'In Hell, All You Can Hear Screams' *'The River Converges Home' *'The River Converges Home Part II' ---- "Days ago, a long forgotten warrior had finally returned home. Through his fruitless endeavors and years of struggle he has endured, and from the dark, he has emerged a stronger man. Today, he stands before us proving himself. His journey back home was long, filled with many hardships and unparralled suffering on his part. But now, he is home. In which many would have crumbled to the test of time, he has remained resilent. Ryōiki Unohana! You are being promoted to Captain of the Fifth Division for your unfathomable intergrity, ingenuity, and your heroic endeavors behind enemy lines." - Ryōiki being indited back into society. He later denied this ascended position and formally proposed to Terumi. He then explained that being a Captain would mean that he would neglect his main duty; tearing down the Collective Vices and liberating Kohai Tochi, chanigng the foundation of the neglected, criminal ran realm and, if so, forcibly convering it to a extension of Soul Society, representing justice and peace rather than malice and the "underworld" of the spiritual realms. ---- *'Angelic Dreams' *'Blighted Land Enlightenment' Equipment Engagement Ring & Necklace: Powers & Abilities Indomitable Willpower: With his immense willpower, Ryouiki was able to endure intense stife for several centuries and capable of withstanding an onslaught of attacks and grave brutality that would surely kill him if it weren't for his desire to live. As displayed during his bout with Sabishii, he was by far outmatched for the majority of the battle, and despite the few one-ups he got on his opponent he kept a continous mindset that detailed him to never surrender. That along with the crazy rage he felt along with the bottled emotion from the years of silence, he managed to bypass his limitations and continue fighting beyond his breaking point. This indomitable willpower of his has allowed him to sustain multiple injuries and fight against death itself, as seen when he fought whilst using his Shikai, which caused fatal damage to his body and intense mental strain. Even more amazing, he was able to sustain his Bankai and continue fighting even through the searing blood, tearing muscles, and shattering bone that attacked his five senses. Incomplete Manifestation of Wisdom *'Immense Spiritual Pressure': As a result from Ryouiki's intertwined spiritual pressure, he boasts incredible reserves of spiritual power. Truly deafening amounts, his spiritual pressure is enough to bring entire countries to the ground if he truly tried to. However, because of the constant watch his power is kept on, as he has to keep a constant balance between his natural spiritual energy and his Wisdom energy, he almost never releases the full force of his power. After his leave of Soul Society, Retsu Unohana even noted that his spiritual pressure is considerably and arguably one of the largest in Soul Society at the time. However, Terumi Fujita has never seen the full extent of his spiritual power, yet describes it as ghastly. During his re-match with Sabishii alongside his love, Terumi and his new comrade, Shigeru, he displayed a high-level technique which allowed him to share his bond with Terumi. Meaning that he intertwined his energy with hers thus giving her new life in the newly attained Wisdom energy. Revealing his true innate spirit energy afterwards whilst in Bankai, he was able to combat Sabishii and overpower him, closing the wide gap between there powers. Ryouiki commented that his Spiritual Pressure is well beyond that of a Captain, however he much rather show then tell. On occasions, Ryouiki is capable of transferring the majority of his dual energies to another being, to be more specific, he had done this with Shigeru. Surrendering himself, Shigeru recieved a plethora of spirit energy and described it as "pure and whole", most likely a statement regarding his interior warm personality and innate high levels of Wisdom. **'Protection': Little is known about this move but during Sabishii's incredible feat of literally dropping an island, Ryouiki was able to conjure a sphere around him and his comrades. Which shielded them from the majority of the attack (albeit water slipped through). It was able to withstand powerful waves and immense weight and pressure, however the exact amount of defense it can give is unknown. At will, he is also able to make the sphere float and descend much like a bubble. Noted by, Ryouiki the sphere is composed of pure Wisdom. He displays variants of this technique consistenly, comparing its defensive abilities to that of Bakudou spell Danku, a formidable spell in itself and very bold statement on Ryouiki's part. **'Energized Punches': It was first shown, centuries ago, in a battle against Unohana Retsu. Ryōiki enhances his punches by coating his fist in his spirit energy. Thus, increasing the attack power. He can also fire this energy off and send it dashing at his opponent(s). The wave of unadulterated energy is capable of shattering directly through even some rather high leve kidō and difuse an ensuing attack. *'Tenshi Heritage': Kidō Master *'Master Sealer': Unlike most Kido experts, Ryouiki displays a talent for mental seals. This unique expertise involves a series of hand gestures followed by intense concentration to execute. It's usage both causes the mind of the user and victims mind to feel strain. Ryouiki's mental seals involves attacking the memories, movements or current thoughts of another, or himself. By doing such he can make it easier for him to land attacks or to prevent an attack from being executed. In attacking memories he can alter the past of another and can disturb the way another thinks, changing their entire method of attack. Before his exile he was able to seal away all of his own information on the Gotei 13, a capable feat for someone of his stature. Unknowingly, when he did this he also sealed the memories of his origin, therefore he knows none of the events that occured during his birth. After his imprisonment he has had much time to develop his mental attacks, and has, though not strong enough at the time it is capable of "attacking" foes from miles away now. Successfully being able to cause great havoc without the enemy even knowing they've been attacked by him. So far he is able to seal away memories for years at a time and temporarily cease anothers movements. In addition to his sealing, he is capable of erasing traces of reiatsu altogether from a selected proximity, as used when he labeled himself a criminal. He is capable of conjuring massive seals composed of foreign Wisdom and Reishi, enabling a strong barrier to manifest that can seal away and trap any spiritual creature, no matter the size nor raw strength. This seals are entirely differnet from atypical binding spells and barriers as these trap the mind rather than the physical being, therefore, creating a stronger grasp on his victims. Revealed later on, thanks to the single piece of information that remained after erasing his mind - Terumi, he was capable of remembering everything about Soul Society upon meeting Terumi that fateful day when he was saved. Over time all the memories of the Gotei 13 arose back into his mind, with it, his magical prowess increased and so did his stamina with Kazeninoru. *'Master Healer': Having grown up with Retsu, he was especially taught the methods of healing and how effective it can be to a person. Ryouiki displays an immense healing ability, being able to heal the near-deceased. His healing Kido uses up his own spirit energy to replenish the spirit energy of a comrade, and can even repair torn or broken body parts. His method of healing is masterful yet incomplete. Having left Soul Society before he could truly complete his studies he has a concept of the reiryoku flow in the body but no real knowledge. His healing has proven useful enough to heal his crushed throat, but at times his Wisdom affects his healing and therefore has a more powerful effect. In healing his throat he subsided the poison that was used on him. He had the power to erect a barrier around Terumi, and heal her at the same time. Alongside Terumi, his throat was entirely healed after returning to Seireitei. *'Instantaneous Casting': During his re-match with Sabishii, Ryouiki's mind and body was strained and pushed to its limit. As a result he was forced to pull at all the stops against this powerful opponent. Thus, he displayed the incredible feat of instantly firing spells without an incantation and at remarkable speed. At speeds of nearly 1/10th of a second Ryouiki is capable of firing high-level Hadō spells toward his opponent with it still retaining much of its original force. With the capable speed and incredible destrutive force of each attack it proves powerful enough to cause immediate fatal damage to any in his way. To add, when using Bakudō spells they move at even faster rates. The fast pace binding spells are great assistance as he can capture and subdue his foe with relative ease enabling him to land a decisive strike on the foe. *'Forbidden Kidō': Along with the Hadō and Bakudō that Ryouiki is capable of casting, but he also has the magical capacity and knowledge of infamous Forbidden Kidō. Time well spent in his youth, he along with Retsu has obtained skill in the usage of these highly irregular spells. Although the list of Forbidden Kidō isn't as long as Retsu, Ryouiki can execute these magical attacks while maintaining power and purpose of attack. *'Spell Alteration': Thanks to his brief time with Retsu and teachings from Terumi, Ryouiki has acquired a creative outlook on magic. His abundance of energy enable him to alter spells without feeling fatigue as much, given the spell isn't difficult to cast. Weaving spells with expert control, changing the purpose of the spell, and even going passed the limitations of said spell to bring about great outcomes. This type of technique is rarily used because of how taxing it can be, and relatively new it is for the grizzled warrior. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryouiki is a master at swordsmanship and is capable of holding his own for some time against Sabishii Kunsha, who is one of the greatest swordsman in Kohai Tochi. However, similar to his master, Retsu Unohana, not much has ever been seen of his swordsmanship prowess. From what has been seen during his re-match with Sabishii, he is very well versed in the art of kendo and can easily cause severe damage. His swift motions are very powerful, enough to destroy a boulder in a swing. He is capable of preforming kendo to a degree, as seen during his battle with Kei Yume, Captain of the 3rd Division and fellow Tenshi hybrid. His swordsmanship is shown quite skillful during his battle with Kei, being able to stay on-par with the latter, who is regarded as a master of the sword, in his own unique right. Shunpo Practitioners: Without Kazeninoru, Ryouiki's skill in Shunpo is extremely low and to most cast aside as one of his worst qualities. At most times proving a disability when compared to his much more capable methods of attacks such as his masterful swordsmanship or large spiritual energy. His movements are heavy and moderate at best. Ever since his time at Soul Society he has never been able to keep up with others in terms of speed without Kazeninoru but has made up for it in his other areas. Usually being caught off guard by the simplest of movements he uses a method unique to him that allows his movements to go at a much faster pace. It is known by Ryouiki as Cross Feet, which is a method of Shunpo which goes in a simple motion but crossess his feet as he goes. Doing this allows him to create a single afterimage, that runs beside Ryouiki. This signature move allows him to make up for his overall, trudging Shunpo. Despite his lack of Hoho prowess, his immense leg power allows him to move about with great agility and venture long distances with swift leaps and bounds. Keen Intellect: Generally, he is very calm and collected, and from his years has grown to be extremely observant of his allies and enemies, alike. Noticing small mannerisms and being able to discern their motivation with little time. He is known for his blank, emotionless eyes that fail to reveal his concerns or any relative emotion. His intelligent varies in different areas, but most notably in the area of understanding one's motives and also being able to easily predict the future based on what has already occured. His ability to predict anothers choices, have, for the most part allowed him to survive in prison. Also, he is able to quickly deduce what actions are best, such as in times on confrontation. He chooses a select method in which he determines is best, and acts upon it. He also boasts calculating prowess; using his senses to pertain information about his foe and attacks with little time. Fighting Styles Souhou (双方, "Twin Method") is the unique fighting style of Ryouiki pertaining to the interwined energies of Wisdom and Reiryoku. This fighting style is the epitome of the word "dual" as Wisdom is naturally intertwined with reiryoku and allows fighting with them combined much easier. This powerful, subtle style was created by Ryouiki while he was under the tutelage of his adoptive mother, Unohana Retsu. By utilizing his innate levels of energy and enfusing said knowledge with his basic fighting prowess he is able to enhance his physical attacks. However, this isn't a technique, but a style of fighting that allows the user to combat foes with an array of newly bestowed abilities and an especially enhanced sense of things enabling Ryouiki to move, fight, and act in an entirely different manner. Because of the relationship between his dual energies he is able to fuse them into one therefore refining his senses and enhacing his movements. The actual style of fighting is much similar to that of wrestling, or atleast the initial stance is. To start off, Ryouiki enters his stance: he bends at his knees, stands on the balls of his feet and slightly curls his toes. If needed he'll change his level to allow a quicker and more powerful adaption if the foe attempts to retaliate. Ryouiki keeps his chest and head up peering forward and balls his fists up for a quick strike. His feet are shoulder width apart and the right foot is forward with its heel parallel to the big toe of the left foot. The flow of energy in his body is surging rapidly into his ankles, hips and fists as well as the joints in his body. As a result from this stance and the flow of power, it is used to create flexbility, mobility, and short and extremely quick, crushing strikes on the opponent. From this stance Ryouiki will usually use the energy attained from this position to increase the momentum in his strikes. More times than not, his first strike will be a fake so that he may charge in at the foe, and the dash past them. Once at there backside, he'll drop on the heel of his foot and pivot. Using his left leg as a center point, he turns 180 degrees around and delivers a crushing blow onto the opponent. To increase the blow, he twists his forearm adding to the power of the attack. The blow is powerful enough to tear through the body of an Arrancar, literally ripping through its body with the intense speed produced. To add, as a result of muscle memory, Ryouiki can execute all of the following in less than 3 seconds, furthering his prowess in Souhou. The rapid footwork along with the flexibility given from the stance enables him to preform and land powerful strikes directly onto the foe in little time at all. His second technique, is one that works while on the offensive and his foe is more than less aware of the ongoings. Assuming a more offensive position, Ryouiki brings his left foot up to his right foot from his stance making the two parallel to each other. Once placed, he begins to lean toward onto the foe, however the full brunt of the attack has yet to be displayed. Ryouiki then proceeds to open his palm and strike with the base of his palm and at an incredibly fast pace. The quick strikes deliver incredible damage to the foe, as seen when he was confronted by a number of Hollow. He was able to defeat them all at once with his speedy onslaught. More than the speed of the attack, it causes aggravated damage to the foe. Even after the initial strike - which causes severe damage in its own right - the fast pace strikes continues to harm the victim after the blow has been executed. Ryouiki has stated his own enjoyment for this technique as he claimes it embodies the dual energies he wields in battle. A more aesthetically appealing technique yet also very useful, is a dual variant of the martials arts move, Butterfly Kick. In simple, it works the same way as the latter does: keeping the body as horizontal as possible, following a twist of the body both legs are thrown up off the ground and swung. However, throughout the duration of the fast pace movement that is more times used as a flamboyant flashy way to knock down foe(s), Ryōiki is constantly, literally constantly pressurizing spirit energy to his limbs. All though the movement happens in less than a second, the constant output of energy is much more taxing than it seems, both spiritually and physically. The attack itself retains much more power than any physical attack mentioned before. The heavy attack swung combines gravity, momentum and velocity along with the energy output to increase the power of the attack. When used, it left several warriors left distraught from the swift strike, and inflicted huge damage onto them all: crushing there abdomen and sending them into a series of painful rolls and barreling flips in which they skidded across the ground until crashing into rocks, destroying them. A more advanced variant of this style of combat - Souhou - Sōshisōai (相思相愛,'' "Mutual Love") is a much more powerful grouping of physical techniques which Ryōiki utilizes against powerful foes when they have the upper-hand in battle. Becauase these moves are so sacred to Ryōiki, and because they are all considerably stronger then the afermentioned moves, these are only used in times of life-or-death situation. This style is much more akin to Hakuda, more notably the bone techniques namely, '''Ikkotsu ' and Sōkotsu. Related to them, because the followed moves are solely fist-related. These attacks still retain the fusion of dual energies, but doesn't start in the initial stance. Because these moves are incredibly powerful however, they are rarely showcased. Without an initial stance to begin in, Ryōiki uses a prior move to distract or restrain the foe in order to land his haymaker. When using these abilities, Ryouiki enters a state known as Tenchikyū kirā (天地球キラー, "Heaven Earth Killer"). A sacred state that augments his physical body, and increases his senses to unfammothable levels. That alongside his Bankai makes him a force to be reckoned with even for the Head Captain of the Gotei 13. Using Wisdom in correlation with his spirit energy, Ryouiki taps into the natural power was is composed of and uses said power to drastically define and augment his physical power, including stamina, strength, speed and reflexes. Once entered in Tenchikyū kirā, Ryōiki uses the style of combat known to him as Sōshisōai. The following move is similar to the bone techniques namely, Ikkotsu and Sōkotsu. This move, Sanjūkotsu (三重骨, "Triple Bone") uses a wide range of Ryōiki's reserves, more specifically, it drains him of wisdom as such the movements of this technique corresponds to the universal aspects of Wisdom: Shikyo (しきょ Death), Raifu (ライフ, Life), Kaimetsu (かいめつ Destruction) Souzou (そうぞう Creation). Sanjūkotsu commences by Ryouiki narrowing his stance, hinting that it emphasizes power and not speed. This stance is direct contradiction to the widened stance previously used. Once completed, Ryouiki keeps his palms tight and clinched before lunging forthright which expels a large sum of coiled reiryoku and wisdom that is finely-tuned at his core. When he swings his mighty arm forth, it is not the immense power that he retains that does the massive damage, but the huge pool of energy along his forearm. When swung, Triple Bone brings about a construct so massive in size and dangerous that survival is but a fleeting prayer, obliterating everything in a linear direction, leaving nothing in its wake but mere scorched fragments of what was once there. Ryouiki notes this as the strongest Hakuda technique because the strength of the attack is just as powerful as Sōkotsu but retains more destructive force then any of his spiritual attacks. Tenshi Status Hagoromo (衣, literally meaning Angel's Raiment): A prominent ability among many Tenshi, and even a hybrid such as Ryōiki. Like the rest of his kin, he is blessed with control over his natural born angelic wings. Sometime as a child, Ryōiki had his wings sealed away due to an unknown traumatic event (presumably a battle with Retsu in which he nearly died), however, following his meeting with Kei Yume, a fellow Tenshi hybrid, he had managed to tap into this power whenever entering his Bankai. It was noted to be stronger than steel by atleast ten times, yet softer than silk. Kiokuishoku (きおくいしょく, literally meaning Memory Implantation): Kenmei Kōsaku: Like his grand level of skill in the demon arts known as Kidō, Ryōiki is well versed in a particular source of "magic". A set of skills useable only by the Tenshi people and there descents, of which he is, Ryōiki is somewhat skilled in using these spells. Considered scandalous and stimulating, his spells are great attracters as many are unaware of there properties and don't quite understand them. Because of them, many stand with gaping mouths as the grace and appealing color of the Kenmei Kōsaku spells unleash a sense of refined, almost divinity into the air. Soundless and nigh overpowering compared to any other known user, at first these spells were classed as a entirely higher class of Kidō. However, with the revelation of his heritage, he came to the conclusion that in mastering these techniques to the best of his abilities, his desires can be obtained much easier. Thus, over the course of time in his return back to Soul Society he has begun delving into the depths of these techniques, hoping that they don't completely drown him with there immense power and nigh innumerable comprehension. As far now, his attacks are a far cry of what a Kenmei Kōsaku spell should truly feel like. By using his plethora of other abilities, Ryōiki can easily empower the spells he is already skilled in, for example, he once used the earth manipulation he was bestowed with by Sozō in conjunction with his Kazeninoru to theorize his opponents attacks, and with reasonable deductions precisely strike his foe in a sudden, astonishing manner, impaling them with an earthern spear while using speed to disorientate. It would seem that many of the rather destructive magic like Sozō or Doragon'u~Ebu or mainly refrained from use because he has yet to come to complete mastery with his Wisdom, thus the attacks won't be nearly as powerful as they should. *'Hochūami' (捕虫網, "Butterfly Valve"): An easy spell to learn. It can be channelled through any surface, such as water, air, earth etc. By focusing their Wisdom into a butterfly structure, they are able to speak through these butterflies as projections. Ryouiki has a variant that is much superior; using these Wisdom constructs to speak but also storing an innate amount of energy within these projects, thus he can force them to implode whenever he may choose. He typically uses these butterfly constructions to communicate with, and constantly protect Terumi whenever she is in dangers way. Because it is one of the easier spells to project, Ryouiki learned this move quickly and has the ability to amass dozens of those butterfly weapons. Remotely monitering and speaking through the butterflies, he can speak through them but is unaffected when damage is sustained to the butterfly. *'Kidōshūsei' (軌道修正, "Orbital Adjustment"): By placing his hands in a prayer position, he starts chanting the incantation, at which Ryouiki's own Wisdom will begin to form into several orbs of energy surrounding the user in a helix pattern in a bright blue hue. Once the incantation has been completed, the orbs will now be solidified, and will have a hollow interior, although this is due to the transparent colour that's inside the orbs. These orbs are very strong, and can literally protect themselves from all but the strongest attacks. They can grow and shrink on the user's command, but have no offensive properties. Ryouiki is capable of moving these orbs with his thought, controlling them allows a higher level of defense. *'Ryōkoku' (両極 "North and South Poles") His natural affinity toward wind increases the power and success in the usage of this technique. To utilise this spell, he extends both arms in opposite directions. He then focuses Wisdom into magical circles on both palms, commanding a large sphere of wind to surround him and roll at his feet before almost immediately dispersing. These two magical circles have an effect similar to a magnet's poles, attracting any attack towards them, be it physical or spiritual. The user is then able to make the magic circles move across in a circular pattern to the opposite palm, repulsing the previously attracted target due to the way magnetic poles work. Ryouiki is also capable of attracting spiritual and physical attacks, using his body as a medium to hurl his attackers with minimal effort and completely disengage from combat by making almost every assault and attack useless. Fuainaru Apurōchi Fuainaru Apurōchi (Φなる·あぷろーち, literally meaning Final Approach): Zanpakutō Kazeninoru (かぜにのる, "Ride The Wind") is a small, pathetic looking dagger. It is concealed by Ryōiki's left leg, where a strap is located which keeps it in place. The dagger has a pale black hilt, which appears to have been scraped off. The blade itself is dingy at best, and similar to Kenpachi it is chipped and worn out despite it's usage - hasn't been used in several years due to the adverse effect of the Dangai. Originally Kazeninoru possessed very bland wind powers yet many centuries ago, during Ryōiki's time in the Academy it has evolved with his learning and growing Wisdom power, and has since been improved. It's new powers delve much deeper into the common Wind powers and bestow him with almost godly speed, strength, and spiritual power. Appearance: Personality: *'Shikai': The release command for Kazeninoru is "Fly with the Clouds", followed by the name of the blade. The release of the blade is executed after Ryouiki raises his arm and extends it, so that the blade is pointing horizontally and parallel to the ground. Once said and done respectively, the small, weak dagger blows out a small but powerful gale from both the hilt and the blade. The blade is then consumed by the gale. Afterwards, the blade can be continously summoned from the air and also evaporate instantly, similar in fashion to how Byakuya can create a blade using his Senbonzakura. Doing this improves his attacking capabilities and allows him to attack from many different angles and along with his power, it can prove powerful enough to break through any defense. The activation of the shikai, following Ryouiki's resurgence into Soul Society, takes the form of a standard katana; black hilt and sharpened steel. Having a sheathe at his side, Ryouiki seems to keep his blade in a constant released state within the holder, however at the sacrifice of constant spirit energy and willpower, though this seems to be minimal, noting that he has great amount of skill over Kazeninoru now. ::Shikai Special Ability: Her main power was just to simply control the wind, however after delving deeper into Wisdom and growing alongside Kazeninoru his power has evolved to a point where he manipulates air molecules all at once at a suprisingly large amount. In addition, Kazeninoru is the figure who informed and explained the mechanics behind his Tenshi heritage and ability, along with the Captain of the 3rd Division. Manipulating the air molecules all at once, allows him to increase his speed tremendously. In an instant he can move at blur by controlling all the molecules around him at once. However, there a conditions that must be met before he can travel at nigh godly speed. First, he must be in an area in which there is enough air such as outside rather than in an enclosed area with limited breathing room, such as the overcrowded prison he was formerly stationed in. Lastly, the movements of his limbs are limited because of such great movement, and for that reason if he attempts to overexert himself whilst in movement he could possible damage his body on a molecular level. This ability literally makes him move as the wind does, which at times can make his speed increase even more so such as during a thunderstorm, tornadoes, etc. His standard speed while moving with Kazeninoru is uncharted, and unrecorded meaning that his speed is so great that even if seen, it is more so difficult to comprehend, even more difficult to evade successfully. *'Bankai': The name of Kazeninoru after undergoing bankai is Tenshin Kazeninoru (天津御祖かぜにのる, "Ride The Wind Imperial Ancestor"). In his Bankai, Kazeninoru changes from a small dagger, to a finely tipped nodachi, with impressive cutting strength and a large amount of power (he also gains a scabbard for the blade once returning to Seireitei). It has a red clothed gripped hilt, and a yellow rectangular tsuba. As a result from Bankai, his spiritual pressure and Wisdom increase significantly. He has fully accomplished the task of mastering his Bankai. Unusually during his battle with Sabishii he didn't use his nodachi after entering his Bankai. Like a muscle, despite the injuries susceptible afterwards, the more used Tenshin Kazeninoru is equates the increasing stamina in the usage of her. ::Bankai Special Ability': ''The appearance of his Bankai is dreadfully similar to the hybrid technique, Shinsei and in execution and mechanics but still retains the fundamental aerokinesis that Kazeninoru boasted in its shikai. It shrouds Ryouiki's arms, legs and much of his torso with an incandescent illuminate light, and as a result after entering his Bankai, Ryouiki's being becomes untrackable by sight. His limbs sprout out energy composed of both reishi and Wisdom that emerges from the very core of his being. Tenshin Kazeninoru's enables Ryouiki to bypass normal limitations and for a second enter a state in which his massive physical power is augmented in every aspect. In order to obtain the full power of this form, his body must be able to endure the pain this technique deals out. He also defined Tenshin Kazeninoru beyond physical augmentations, saying that it is much more than just a big muscle because it also forces ones ''physical power and spiritual power to exert power without tire. Ryouiki notes that this move excretes massive amounts of energy from every part of his being, so like a muscle, he must use it enough so that he becomes accustomed to the usage and aftermath of Tenshin Kazeninoru. The reasoning behind the augmentation would be: the direct output of energies spring to life around his person and influence his physical abilities; increasing and concentrating the flow of power into converge into a point on the body, therefore drastically empowering him. If it weren't for the injuries, Ryouiki confessed that he had the power to dispatch Sabishii if given the time. In addition, the constant supplement of energy allow his speed, strength and stamina to be maintained throughout an elongated period of time, however he suffers after-effects that painfully assault his body and can be extremely deadly if he doesn't recieve attention; may cause muscles to tear and bones to shatter like glass, for that reason he is incredibly exhausted afterwards and later on, must require atleast another several days for his body to repair correctly, even if he does become capable of maintaining his Bankai for longer periods of time. In this state, his physical and spiritual being reach its peak. Ryouiki is capable of withstanding lethal blows and moving about with masterful ease and supernatural splendor that few beings in existence can match, save a select few. With no wasted movements, his brute physical strength applied with his speed make his attacks move in powerful and rapid succession. Capable of unleashing a myraid of physical assaults, and enduring intensive bombardments, any who cross his path while in usage will face an impenetrable spear as Ryouiki comments. After reconciling with his Tenshi heritage, he gains wings whenever he enters his Bankai form, noted be ten times stronger than steel yet softer than silk. Stats Quotes "Never pull back or you die. Don't hesitate or you fail. Never succumb to fate, make your own. Life is what you make it, if you have the resolve. Life is at your whim, now take destiny into your own hands!''" "Dispel the darkness and abide whats right, I cannot surrender. What I do isn't brutal nor is is beautiful. Its morally correct. Fight because when you have power; thus your obligated to do right. The overwhelming urge to do evil can only be cast aside by a hero. A hero who must do whatever he can when the time comes." '' ''"Now you will see why I am Lord Ryōiki! I'll make you vanish in a flash!!" '' ''"..In a war...you don't to what is right, not whats beautiful or the biggest show-stopper. In war...you do whats neccessary to survive." Notes Behind the Scenes *I do not deserve the credit for all of this characters personality. My friend, Void helped me write, correct, and re-write the personality of this character. In fact, he contributed to a portion of this character himself with a paragraph. And just as he helped me once before, he assisted me in writing the fighting style of this character. The writing was mine, but without his inspiration, ideas and new info I doubt I would have been able to preform as good. In conclusion, he helped me with a great portion of this character, thus Ryōiki's greatness isn't my own to display. Thanks, pal! *If anyone is wondering why Ryōiki is so much stronger compared to before is because clearly, he can obtain the must needed nourishment and rest that he wasn't obtaining in the prison. He also isn't beaten or a regular basis, because of this, his true power can finally show. In addition, his Tenshi powers began to thrive in his new life. *Outside of the Kenmeiotome, this was the first article to utilize Wisdom. Speaking of Wisdom, I would like to thank my friend APS for allowing me to use his creation in my character. In addition, this is the first character - other then what Another Poetic Spartan - that is of the Tenshi race. *His appearance is based off of Solf J Kimblee from the FMA anime. Trivia *Ryouiki's theme song is Cometh the Hour. *This character shares the same voice actor as Hiruzen Sarutobi in both english and japanese. *He wishes to battle figures in his past that had the greatest impact on his current life, , and even more of a challenge, the Head Captain, . Although defeating them are impossible feats for Ryōiki, simply standing on the same battlefield as those two would be a great moral boost and accomplishment for this warrior to achieve. *On returning to Soul Society, he uses honorifics when speaking; ~dono to friends, ~sama to those of higher position, ~kun to Terumi and younger individuals. With Captains he uses -taichou. Battles & Events *Ryōiki, Terumi and Shigeru vs Sabishii Kunsha. Resulting in Sabishii's presumed death after Shigeru crushed his throat and threw him down into the ocean. In addition, with the fall of Sabishii, Ryōiki was, at long last, a free man once again. An ironic end, Sabishii's throat was crushed which is similar to the crushed throat that Ryōiki once sported. Affiliation & Alignment Soul Society & Gotei 13: A seemingly strong relationship, at first it would seem that he was staunchly loyal to his home and would happily die as long as those present in Soul Society are kept safe. However, if anyone would to analyze closer, they would see that Ryōiki bears stronger relationships with his comrades and loved ones. It is safe to assume that he has a good, stable relationship with Soul Society and the Gotei 13 as a whole, however it is clear that his loyalty can be ethreal in certain situations. Once again, it would seem that he bears a deep relationship with the Court Guard Squads, however like before honestly only cares for the comrades he has made within the Divisions, thus will go to lengths to keep them secure. He does show immense respect toward Captains, using honorifics to speak to them. Comrades: Among comrades and bonds he has established, he bears only a signifacant few, Terumi Fujita, Retsu Unohana, and Shigeru Yuudai. His care for Terumi is great; he holds intense love for her, and will risk his own life to bring about her safety. Similar with Terumi, his care for Retsu was once that of a romance. But with the test of time, this gradually devoloped into a more of an admiration, respect and gratitude, for her care she provided him with as an orphan. Lastly, Shigeru; one who is relatively new yet has already delivered a strong, lasting impression on each other. They both sympathize with each other to an extent --both of them have endured hellish events in there time, and have also fought alongside each other, strengthening there new bond. Despite being a new friend, Ryōiki already believes that Shigeru and he will meet again (as according to him powerful, just warriors always have a way of coming into contact with one another), not only this, but if needed, he will sacrifice a arm and a leg for Shigeru, as he also feels he owes him a debt of gratitude. Chaotic Good Currently, Ryōiki can be indentified as a Chaotic Good charater; a character who actively goes against rules, orders or anything of that nature in order to bring about the good and happiness of others i.e. the greater good. In his persepective, the end justified the means, referenced back to his reason for leaving Soul Society during his imprisonment and noted on in several conversations. By being defiant and acting on his own accord to do what he deems as, "the correct path". Unusually, he was promoted to a Captain because of his rash thinking allowed him to bring about peace, even against Soul Society norm among other traits of his such as intergrity, ingeunity etc. Deploying underhanded tactics, like any Chaotic Good character Ryōiki will do whatever it takes to accomplish his "good" goal. Earlier, this is seen when he acted in revenge and wished to kill the tyrant Sabishii for harming the love of his life, Terumi. No matter what happens, his intentions are solely his own and are based on his own beliefs and accord, but have so far been closely tied with the security and wishes of those closest to him. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Main Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Wisdom Users Category:Tenshi